


Tough Love

by ibreatheoxygen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dom/sub, Female Reader, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Public teasing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Izuku, Submissive Character, Submissive Eren Jeager, Submissive Eren Yeager, Submissive Midoriya Izuku, Virgin Bakugou Katsuki, fem dom, public showers, sometimes not, sometimes porn with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheoxygen/pseuds/ibreatheoxygen
Summary: Ever wanted to dominate your favorite anime boys?Bitch, same, let's go.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Eren Jeager & Reader, Eren Jeager/Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku & Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto & Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 237





	1. Mommy | Izuku Modoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Izuku with a Mommy kink nothing to see here

Izuku wasn’t used to looking at you in this way. Your lips were so plump and luscious, your ass was so perfect and filled your pants so well, your eyes…

_Oh god, your eyes._

You weren’t doing anything interesting in particular, just lying on his bed, solving some problems on your homework.

He was usually able to keep these feelings at bay, focusing on something else until he almost completely forgot about them. But for some reason, he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of you today.

Izuku stared shamelessly as you shifted in his bed, your ass shaking slightly as you did. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock in between your cheeks, moaning out as you praised him.

_“Mmm, you’re such a good boy for Mommy~”_

He swallowed thickly and turned back to his assignment, silently scolding himself for these dirty thoughts. You were his friend! This was just plain _disrespectful._

He smacked himself with both hands, making you look up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You good?” You ask, resting your chin on your hand. 

Izuku’s hands went in every direction, feeling as if he’d been caught doing something bad. “O-oh, i-i-it’s nothing a-at all!!” He grins nervously, hoping he wasn’t blushing as hard as he thought he was.

You simply tilt your head before shrugging. You look down at your assignment when suddenly, your pencil slips from your fingers. It rolls under the bed and you audibly groan.

“I-I can get it!” Izuku volunteers, but you had already gotten up.

“Nah, I got it,” you say, smiling a bit at him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

How were you so perfect? Your smile alone made his legs go weak. It was a good thing he was in a chair or else Izuku would have collapsed. How would you have reacted?

_“You’re such a naughty boy, aren’t you? Who gave you permission to stop standing, hmm?’_

Izuku quietly whined as he rubbed his thighs together, the confines of his pants becoming too much for his growing erection. God, how would you punish him? Spanking? Not allowing him to cum? He shivered at the thought while trying with all his will power not to moan.

You hadn’t noticed though, as you were currently walking around his bed, searching for your pencil. You bend down directly in front of him and reach under his bed, unknowingly giving him a perfect view of your ass.

 _Fuck..._ He didn’t even bother to hide the whine this time as his hips buck slightly at the sight. He watched with starved eyes as you bent even further. If he looked close enough, he could just barely see the outlines of a camel toe.

His cock was growing rapidly, and he was becoming unsure of what to do. He knew that you would inevitably see it, but, honestly? He _really_ wanted you to see it.

He wanted you to look down on him, humiliate him. He wanted to be your _slut_ and _whore_ and _baby._

 _“Fuck...yeeeees~”_ He whisper moaned. He gripped at the fabric of his shorts, making them tighter around his cock, and ground into it, shamelessly whimpering. “Yes! _Yes, yes, yes!!!”_ He moaned quietly staring at your ass.

He wanted to be your baby and he wanted _you-_

He wanted you as his mommy.

He _wanted_ you to see him!

At first, the whimpering had caught you off guard, but you’d just chalked it up to your mind playing tricks on you. It was the shuffling that had gotten you curious. 

Pencil completely forgotten, you retreat from under his bed only to be met with a sight you could only describe as pure lewd.

There your long-time crush sat, head tilted all the way back as he let out high-pitched whimpers, his hard, fat cock clearly showing through his shorts. You almost let out a moan yourself when you see a dark spot forming in his boxers. It was probably from his precum.

You bite your lip as you silently crawled over to him, your panties dampening as his whimpers became moans. You were in between his toned legs now, unsure of what to do. You were more confused as to what compelled him to just start masturbating in the first place. You bit the inside of your cheek, unsure if he even still knew you were there.

You wanted to get up and leave, feeling almost guilty until you heard one word.

Izuku spread his legs wider, too lost in pleasure to care if you heard him at this point. His hips rolled wildly into his pants, his precum serving as a fine lubrication. _“Mmmahh-”_ he moaned. _“Nnnngh….Mommy!”_

Suddenly he felt a hand gripping his thigh and he yelped in surprise, simply forgetting he was in his room. His eyes shifted from the ceiling down to you. 

“Y-Y/n…” he said, breathlessly, shocked to find you looking up at him in adoration instead of disgust. 

He could feel your hot breath against his inner thigh and he instinctively moved to close them.

Your grip on his thighs tightens, effectively holding them in place and you tilt your head, a hint of a smirk playing at your lips. “...” Your eyes travel from his face to his toned abs. You lift your hands and start trailing them down his abdomen over his shirt, noting the way he shivered as you did so. 

You bite your lower lip when your fingers reach his waistband. Your eyes leave his throbbing cock and travel back to his emerald eyes which were gazing at you as if you were a goddess. 

A quiet, barely audible _“Please”_ tumbled from his chapped lips. His chest rose and fell in anticipation as you slowly removed his shorts, allowing them to pool at his ankles. He bit his lip to avoid moaning when your finger brushed against his cock which was still confined by his ruined boxers. 

Instead of focusing on his cock like he _oh so wanted you to_ , he watched helplessly as you began to kiss his inner thighs. 

“Mmmm _mmmmngggh~_ ” He moaned loudly when you bit into his soft skin, sucking gently at where there was bound to be a bruise left. 

His reactions, his expressions, _his smell,_ it was so intoxicating. You rub your thighs together as you left marks on this boy’s thigh, inhaling wildly at his clean smell. God knows you’d only waited _years_ to take control of the boy, to do all the things you wanted to him.

When you feel satisfied by the trail of marks you had left on his thighs you shift your gaze back up to stare into his eyes. You could feel the smirk growing as you innocently ask, “Tell Mommy what you want, baby.”

You flinch in surprise at the way his hips so violently jerked at your words but your smirk widens when you see the way his blush deepens. 

Izuku could only swallow as he gazed at you. _You._ So amazing so…

_Perfect._

_You_ were in between his legs, calling him _baby_ , pleasuring him only in ways he never could’ve dreamed about. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. It was.... _embarrassing_ to say the exact words.

You raise a brow before shrugging.

To his horror, you begin to detach yourself from him. He reaches out to grab your arm but you quickly snatch it away. “Only good boys get rewards.,” you say, taking a seat on his bed.

He whined, but couldn’t deny how his cock twitched. He fell to his knees, completely ready to submit, to beg, to do _anything._

You had to admit, you like the way he looked on his knees, the way his eyes gazed up at you in _need._

His inhibitions be damned, he _wanted_ you. “ _Mommy_ ,” he begins, his face heating up at how desperate he sounded. “Please... _touch my cock!”_

Your eyebrows lifted ever so slightly at how shameless he sounded. You rub your thighs together, his reactions becoming too much for you. You were sure your pussy was _soaked_ , you could still feel your hot slick running down your thighs. There was nothing more you really wanted at that time than for his tongue to pleasure you. At the same time, you'd kept him waiting long enough.

You smirk, before motioning for him to come to you. He gets up and walks toward you, kicking his shorts somewhere to the side of his room. When he’s directly in front of you, you also stand and place your hands on his face.

“Do you promise to be a good boy?” You ask, gently rubbing your thumb back and forth along his cheek. He blushes at the gesture, leaning into your hand while nodding his head. You smirk and bite your lip, eyes glancing down at his lips. 

Was this really appropriate? He wanted sex with you as far as you knew, but anything else was unclear.

Him, being the incredibly observant person he is, noticed right away that you were looking at his lips. Did you...did you want to _kiss_ him? He felt his cock throb at the thought, suddenly wanting nothing more than to have his lips enraptured by what he imagined were your skilled ones, tongues sensually against each other as you embraced him. 

“Mommy…” he begins, absentmindedly. “Kiss me.” He looks into your eyes with the same determination and intensity you’ve seen _so_ many other times. “Please...I-I want you to kiss me.”

For a moment your heart beat harder in your chest. You adored the way he gazes at you, and it felt... _good._ To be desired, to be in control. You lean forward, placing your forehead on his. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” You whisper. Your fingers travel down his body and you take in every dip and hill you feel. Your hand reaches his boxers and you play with the band as you place soft kisses on his cheek.

His eyelids go heavy and he whimpers, his body on fire for you. Finally, you reach his lips, your soft, skilled lips warm against his cold chapped ones. He immediately leans into them, body shuddering at this contact.

"Mmm!" He gasps against your lips when you suddenly grab his cock, almost finishing him right there. You rub him through his boxers, swallowing his moans and whimpers.

The next time he moans is when you slip your tongue into his mouth and tilt your head, deepening your kiss. You rub your thighs together but resist the urge to slip your hand into your panties. Instead, you reach into Izuku's boxers, your hands caressing his bare cock. He moans loudly into your mouth again, barely able to stand on his shaking legs. 

" _MMmnnngh~ Momm- Ah- ahhh!"_ He moans, his eyes rolling back into his head. He knew he was being extremely loud, he knew that if he wasn't careful, others would hear him but he just _didn't care._ He was just barely keeping himself upright, how does one expect him to control his volume? Besides, your mouth on his was enough to muffle the noise somewhat.

Your hand felt so good on his cock, sliding easily up and down with his precum. He could feel your tongue around his mouth, so wet against his own. He felt himself drooling, his nose so completely full with your scent.

 _He's so big..._ You think excitedly to yourself as you stroke him. You were a bit surprised at how exactly _hard_ he was but that didn't make you any less wet. You detach yourself from him, letting go of his heavy cock and breaking this kiss after wiping away the strings of saliva still at your tongue. He looked startled and almost fell forward with how much he was leaning on you. 

"Be a good boy and take your clothes off for Mommy," you order, your voice soft but firm. He does as you say, removing his shirt and boxers until he was completely naked. His cheeks were crimson from arousal or embarrassment or both. The fact that you were still completely clothed and he was completely naked made him throb and precum dribble from his tip.

Your eyes were glued to his cock, watching intently as it twitched with anticipation. It looked swollen and seemed to be growing bigger right in front of your eyes. "Take a seat on the bed," you say. 

Izuku swallowed, wondering what you were going to do to him as he made his way to his bed. He sat down, closing his legs in embarrassment.

You smirk and make your way toward him, lifting your shirt off in the process. You shiver as your breasts were exposed to the cold air. You had completely soaked through your pants which you had begun to remove when you suddenly hear a loud moan. You look up and find Izuku's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it like there was no tomorrow. He was panting heavily and looking right into your eyes. You bite your lip. Was he...was he that turned on by just the _sight_ of your breasts? You finish removing your pants, leaving only your bra and panties on. 

"Who the fuck gave you permission to touch yourself?" You growl. He flinches, immediately removing his hand from his cock. You waltz over to him before lightly pushing him over. His back meets the mattress with a light _thud_ and before he knew it, you were straddling him. He could feel how wet you were even through your panties and he whimpered at the contact. "You want this pussy?" You ask, grinding your pussy against his hard cock. You let out a quiet moan as you rock back and forth. You had no idea how much you really wanted him until now and it was at this moment you realized you were _aching. "Shit-"_ You whisper breathily, the pressure against your clit feeling amazing. " _Mmm,_ you're making Mommy feel s-so good, _baby~"_

 _"H-haah, mmmnn~"_ He moans, as you rub your pussy against his cock. _"Ye-yeees._ M-mommy, give me y-your _aaahhh! F-fuck meee! P-please, I'll be a good boy, I... I just- FUCK, Mommy, please!"_

"Mmm, _fuck."_ You couldn't hold back your moans anymore either. Your hands shook as you slipped down your panties and kicked them somewhere around his room.

Izuku almost came when he saw your glistening pussy. He started squirming under you, wanting his cock to be buried in your warm walls already.

As much as you wanted to torture him, you really didn't have that much will power left, and you wanted to finish with his fat cock filling you with what you imagined was his hot, creamy cum. You considered lube for a moment but then decided against it what with how ridiculously wet you had gotten. Izuku was also fairly wet himself what with was much precum he was and still is leaking. With shaky hands, you align your pussy with his cock, and slowly sink onto it. 

Whatever sliver of sanity Izuku had had now been thrown out the window. His eyes roll all the way back into his head as he lets out a loud guttural moan. The feeling of your warm insides practically sucking in his cock was just too much for him and he does everything he can to stay conscious. He claws at his bedsheets, barely able to move.

" _Nnnngh! H-haaah! F-fuck,_ Izuku I- _mmmmmnnn!"_ You moan out. He was barely 4 inches deep but you felt so stretched out.

 _"T-tight..."_ He moans, gasping loudly when you clench around him. It kept going on like this, you slowly making your way down, covering his cock in your slick. You finally sink all the way down on his cock and you fall into his chest, your body shaking from pleasure.

Izuku was simply gasping and whimpering, whispering nonsensical nonsense. The pleasure literally couldn't get any more intense.

And then you started moving.

Somehow you had found it in you to sit up. You looked down at the boy whose eyes were closed tight and, without warning, lifted yourself and slammed yourself down on his cock. The high-pitched moan that left his mouth at the feeling was incredibly lewd, even for him. His eyes fly open and you realize he was _crying._

"Oh my god, baby are you okay?" You ask, leaning forward to cup his face in your hands. He nods and you feel his hips jerk lightly under you.

 _"P-please...don't stoooop-"_ He moans, trying to fuck you himself. But he could barely move let alone bury his cock deeper in your pussy. 

You lift yourself again, this time all the way to the tip. For a moment, Izuku thought you were going to remove yourself from him altogether. But then you slam yourself down, harder than before. You continue like this, humping wildly at his hard cock while you moan praises.

"NNN _GHHHH! H-haaa! Yes- I- YES! More, pleeesse Mommy, so good, sooooo good, yes, **yes,** YESSSS- Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckkkk~"_ Your pussy squeezed his cock _so_ well, your breasts bouncing so beautifully. But it was the _sounds._ The _very_ loud squelching of your pussy riding his cock filled his already overwhelmed ears. You just felt _so_ good. He throws his head all the way back into the mattress. 

The mattress creaked loudly under the two of you and you showed no mercy as you rode him, pinching at your nipples. You were so close to finishing, you could feel your pussy tightening. "MMmmnn, _fuck,_ are you a good boy?" You ask breathily.

 _"H-hah, y-yeeess, I-I'm a good boy._ " He moans.

"Nnnng _hhh!_ " You throw your head back as you squeeze around his cock. " _Oh my goood!_ _"_

He didn't even _know_ what he was saying at this point, he just knew that noise was coming out of his mouth and that he was dangerously close to cumming. You knew that too by the way his body began tensing up. You were close too and you began panting hard. 

" _Mmm,_ are you gonna come? Okay, be a good boy and cum for _Mommy, okay? Cum for Mommy!"_

You didn't have to tell him twice. All his moans seized and his body shook as a wave of euphoria washed over his body. You moan when you feel his cum filling you, the feeling enough to make you finish too. You weakly lift yourself from his cock, some of his cum leaking from your pussy. 

Izuku stays lying on his bed, still in a post-orgasm state. He couldn't believe what just happened. You- _you_ had just ridden him and _he..._

He sits up, blinking at the realization.

He just lost his virginity to you.

He looks over to where you were lying on his bed, every curve of your body so angelic to him. You gaze at him with adoring eyes before patting the area next to you. Izuku takes that as an invitation to lie down next to you.

You guys gaze at one another in comfortable silence before you lean forward and place a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. He blushes hard and glances away from you, his heart beating hard in his chest. 

"Does...does this mean...we're dating?" He whispers, feeling so ignorant and like an idiot. 

You giggle softly, playing with his soft hair. "Is that what you want?" You ask, hoping- no, _praying_ he said yes.

He nods, his eyes finding their way back to you. You were blushing too, but that didn't make you any less gorgeous. 

You smile and place another kiss on his lips. "I guess we're dating now," you whisper on his lips. He shivers and leans into you as you embrace him, falling asleep on your chest.


	2. Virgin | Katsuki Bakugou| Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find out Katsuki is a virgin

“C’mooon, Katsu, why won’t you just  _ tell _ meee,” you whine, pulling your best friend’s arm from across the table.

“Because,  _ dumbass _ ,” he growls, trying to pull his arm back from you but to no avail. “It’s none of your fucking business!” 

You frown, but persist anyway. “If I don’t know your relationship history, then how the hell am I supposed to find you a girlfriend?”

Katsuki pauses, disgust written on his face. “Why the hell would I want a girlfriend?” Finally, he’s able to snatch his hand from your iron grip. He rubs at where your fingers had been, knowing there would be bruising later on.

You lean back and roll your hand causally. “Someone as terrible as you is sure to end up alone,” your eyes meet his as you stick your tongue out teasingly. “Don’t you agree?”

He responds with his signature “tch” before turning his head away, the subtle pink tinting his cheeks almost invisible. 

Almost being the key word.

It was 2 a.m. in the U.A. dorms, though you and Katsuki had stayed up in an effort to hang out. You hadn’t had the time to do so during the last few stressful months.

Though he was starting to regret doing so because you had continuously grilled him about his love life- or lack thereof. Maybe it was the looming knowledge that you guys would be graduating soon and dating as a pro-hero wasn’t exactly an easy thing.

You stretch and look up at the ceiling, yawning loudly. 

Katsuki can’t help but glance over at you, his eyes “unintentionally” falling on your breasts. It was clear you weren’t wearing a bra because he could clearly see your nipples pressing against the tight fabric. He quickly averts his eyes, his blush turning more visible by the second.

He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He had already come to terms with the fact that pursuing any other kind of relationship with you would ruin your friendship forever.

So why couldn’t he stop looking at you? Thinking about you?  _ Dreaming _ about you?

Soon, he finds his eyes back to your breasts, the fantasies inevitably filling his mind.You riding him slowly and sweetly, your fingers tracing up and down his body, your mouth latched against his ear as you moaned praises.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, but still indulged in these thoughts  _ anyway _ . It’s not like you could fucking tell- you were so obsessed with making sure he didn’t die alone.

His mind keeps going back to what you had said earlier in the day:  _ “Katsu, you’re handsome, smart, rich, and sometimes-maybe-lowkey kind. You could literally have  _ **_anyone_ ** _ you wanted.” _

He had rolled his eyes at the compliment, but in his mind he had thought  _ Why have anyone when I want you? _

Even now, these thoughts persisted, these  _ fantasies _ of being in a relationship, cuddling, making food for you, having sex with you, all of these things and  _ more _ and as much he wanted these feelings to go away, they had just grown  _ stronger. _

“We should probably go to bed,” you mutter to the ceiling. You wait a moment for him to reply with a snarky “it’s about fucking time” or something to that effect, but all you’re met with is silence. 

Sure, his noise annoyed you, but his silence? 

His silence was  _ unnerving _ .

Your eyes travel downward from the ceiling and to his face. He wasn’t looking at you, just staring off into space. His cheeks were dusted with pink and you tilt your head slightly. Was he thinking about someone he liked?

Confused, you open your mouth to say something, but you soon realize he wasn’t staring off into space. He was looking at your breasts.

Well no, a more accurate way to put it would have to be eye-fucking you.

You could feel smirk playing at your lips and you lean over the table, positioning yourself directly in front of him. He blinks and frowns, tilting his head backward.

“What are you-” he begins, but you press a finger against his lips, your face dangerously close to his. 

“It’s rude to ogle, Katsu,” you whisper. Your smirk only grows when you see his blush deepen and he averts his eyes. Your finger leaves his lips to rest on the table.

“It’s not my fault,” he mutters, resisting the urge to glance back at you. Instead, he scowls, no  _ real _ anger behind it. “Just...put those... _ things _ away.”

You tilt your head, curiously. “What, it’s not like you’ve never seen tits before...right?”

“...” His face burns in embarrassment and he glares at the wall. He could  _ hear  _ you coming to a realization in your head. He should hate this, he really,  _ really  _ wanted to hate this.

But his lips grew dry and his breathing got heavier. He couldn’t deny that he  _ liked _ this.

Your eyes widen slightly. “Wait...Katsu are you...are you a virgin!?”

He chokes slightly and his eyes travel from the wall to your face. “The fuck are you going on about!?” He yells, though his embarrassed blush said it all.

You lean back, sliding off the table in shock. “Oh...my god… _ Katsuki Bakugou... _ ” 

“I’m not a fucking virgin, okay, dumbass!?” He felt vulnerable, like he was less of a man in your eyes. He was about to stand up, go back to his room and call it a night until you spoke up again.

“...then prove it.”

Katsuki blinked, his chest pounding as he took in what you had just said.

You couldn’t mean...?

_ Could you? _

You see the way he stares incredulously at you and you stick your tongue out at him. “What? Too much of a pussy?”

He stiffens, his jaw locking angrily. “Listen here, you-”

“Then let me suck your dick,” you interject without a hint of embarrassment on your face. You rest your hand on your chin, grinning sadistically. 

God, if his blush wasn’t already deep enough. He was used to you being crass and blunt- he liked that about you. But the way you just so casually offered him something like... _ that. _

He swallows thickly, but this time he tries to keep eye contact. “So you’ll...suck my…” He coughs and tries again, his gaze wavering from embarrassment. He couldn’t just say  _ that _ so easily. “You’ll suck my...d-dick and that’s it? How the fuck will that prove anything?” He hears you chuckle.

Before he knew it, you were crawling around the table, positioning yourself next to him. You lift your mouth to the side of his head, your hot breath and soft lips brushing against his sensitive earlobes. “C’mon, Katsu…” You whisper, your hand making its way to his thigh, rubbing it seductively. 

He shifts, suddenly becoming hot. His cheeks burned and he tried not to breathe too heavily. 

Your hand moves higher up his thigh and you rub the inside of his toned leg, dangerously close to his... _ well. _

He couldn’t even  _ think _ about it. Not if he wanted to resist his growing urge to whimper. 

You continue in what you were saying, excitement slowly bubbling inside of you. “We all know virgins moan the loudest, cum the fastest…” your hand suddenly grabs his clothed cock and you were surprised to find he was half erect already. He gasps, though he tries to cover it up with a cough. “And cry the hardest.” 

He couldn’t help how he shivered at your words. You… you wanted to make him cry? As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t deny that he didn’t hate the idea.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was starting to  _ like _ the idea.

You bite at his earlobe as you rub softly at his growing erection, noting his heavy pants and occasional whimpers. There was an obvious struggle illustrated perfectly by his facial features which were shifting between tight and concentrated, and scrunched up in pleasure.

Your hand felt so...so  _ good _ against his cock, even through the clothes. It felt different from when he touched himself,  _ better  _ even. He bit hard on his lower lip, trying hard not to move but his hips kept jerking forward, pushing his erection harder into your hand. He barely held in the moan that came from that sudden increase of pressure on his cock.

_ “Y/N… _ ” he whispers breathily, hands gripping the couch. He could  _ feel _ himself getting harder under your hand and began to fear you would feel it too.

“Hey,  _ Katsu…” _ You whisper, stopping your movements to slowly pull his pants down. His eyes widened and he prayed the nervousness wasn’t clear in his face. “Try not to get too loud. You might wake everyone up.” You take it one step further and reach for the waistband of his boxers, teasingly pulling at it. “But you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re  _ far _ from a virgin, right?”

He doesn’t answer- he was too busy watching you crawl between his legs, throwing his pants somewhere across the common room as you pull his boxers down. His cock, now free from any constraints, stood tall and slapped against his stomach, staining his shirt with his precum.

You almost gasp yourself when you’re met face-to-face with his fully erect cock. It was  _ bigger _ than you’d expected it to be- 11 inches and with an impressive girth. Would you even be able to handle it? You look up at him expectantly.

He squirms slightly. It was _embarrassing_ the way you just stared at his cock. “Why are you just _...looking at it?_ ” He whispers, the humiliation rising in his chest. Was there something wrong with it?

You sigh and shake your head. “I’m waiting for you to say it,” you explain, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He frowns, not wanting to seem ignorant but not fully understanding what you wanted. “S-say, what?”

“Say you want me to suck your cock,” you reply, coyly grinning. “You sure you’re not a virgin?”

He scoffs, but he swallows hard. How could he...he couldn’t just  _ say _ that like it was nothing. “I-I want…” His cheeks burned and his chest was pounding as the words fell quickly from his lips. “I want you to suck my cock.” He was embarrassed and low-key humiliated but somehow,  _ for some reason, _ he liked it. 

Your fingers slowly make their way up his smooth, muscular thighs, before settling on his cock which was leaking with large amounts of precum.. You can’t help but rub your thighs together, intense arousal building inside of you. Your thumb swipes at the tip of his cock, spreading his precum over the head.

It was at that point he couldn’t hold back his voice and he threw his head back and moaned.  _ “H-Haaah! Fuck!” _

You couldn’t help how your eyebrows lifted at the sound. It was high-pitched and  _ whiny. _ And you’d barely touched it at all. His eyes were shut tight and he had slapped a hand over his mouth.

You bring the tip to your lips and you hear a muffled groan pass his lips.

_ Oh, god _ , this was it. You were finally going to swallow his cock whole. You hadn’t done anything yet but maybe that was to give him time to brace himself. With every passing moment, he grew more and more impatient until he finally opened his eyes to look at you.

He looks at you in wanting, waiting for your soft lips to devour his cock but you just raise a brow. “C’mon, Katsuki, that’s cheating.” You move your lips from his cock as he frowns, realizing what you were doing. He tries to protest, but you tap your ear. “I’ll only suck your cock if you remove your hand from your mouth.”

He didn’t want you to hear how loud his moans were- he was actually extremely sensitive.. But the way you grinned at him as if you  _ knew _ he would be loud made him drop his hand, a scowl on his lips.

He tried to justify it as an act of defiance, though you both knew he was obeying you.

Katsuki Bakugou had just obeyed you.

“Keep your hands at your sides, okay, Katsu?” You ask cheerily, his heavy breathing exciting you more. You wanted to see him unravel at the seams, for him to beg and whine and  _ moan for you. _ You really wanted to hear your name falling from his lips too.

Katsuki clenched his jaw, anticipation coursing through his body as your lips met the head of his cock again. The warmth made him shiver and sigh shakily.

Yeah, you had to admit you were stalling- but who could blame you? It was bigger than anything you’d ever dealt with before. Still, you knew you had to try. You open your mouth as wide as you can and finally take the head into your mouth.

_ “MmmmMNGH!” _ Game over- there was no use in trying to cover his moans now- not with how wet and warm your mouth felt. The only thing he could do was fall back into the couch and take it.

You suck experimentally at it, one hand pumping the rest of his length. He grips at the couch, trying hard not to rip anything but it was hard to focus when your mouth had gone past his glans and onto his length. You suck harder, stroking the rest of him had well as you could. His taste wasn’t exactly  _ bad _ \- it was a bit salty but you didn’t mind.

_ “Mmmmgnh, f-fuck! D-don’t s-stop, it feels g-good! Shit,  _ **_fuck!_ ** _ ” _ He didn’t even know what he was saying, he was just trying not to thrust all the way into your mouth. The erotic sounds of your fellatio blessed his ears and made it that much harder not to cum on the spot. 

You were so  _ good _ at this it was scary.  _ “Haaaah! Th-that’s- mnnngh! Fuck!” _

As uncomfortable as it was in the beginning, you were beginning to like his cock in your mouth. Especially when he moaned so loudly for you. You were sure at this rate someone would wake up, but, honestly, you wanted to push your luck and see how loud he could really get.

You take a breath and take a few more inches, almost gagging when his cock reached the entrance of your throat. You press hard on your thumb, successfully suppressing the reflex and with another breath, swallow more of his cock.

Yeah, no, that was it for Katsuki. The moment his cock reached your throat was when he stopped holding back.

Fuck however loud he got, fuck whatever shit that came out of his mouth, fuck how he looked.

Fuck it all.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled all the way into the back of his head.  _ “Mmmh! Tho good! Feelth th-tho gooood!” _

You kept at a steady pace, the feeling of his cock stretching your throat new to even you. You were able to get most of him into your mouth and you pumped mercilessly at what little you couldn’t. You were focusing on sucking hard and and trying not to gag though the more you did so, the easier it got. 

You were encouraged by his loud moans and how much his hips trembled. You looked up at his mess of a face and you were sure you could see tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. The sight alone made your panties sticky with your slick but you resist the growing urge to please yourself.

Even though it hadn’t been long since you had started, Katsuki could feel his balls tightening. He grits his teeth, bracing for the wave of pleasure he was about to be hit with.

_ Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgod- _

He was going to cum in your mouth. 

_ Oh god. _

His grips tightens on the couch and he hangs his head backward in pure bliss. With your warm mouth around his throbbing cock he was  _ so close. _

_ So close, I’m so close- _

You gave one last stroke before detaching your mouth from him and leaning back, panting heavily from the prolonged lack of oxygen.

His eyes go wide and he sits straight again. His cock was twitching furiously and shiny with your saliva. “Why the fuck did you-”

“You really thought I’d let you cum that easily?” You ask, raising a brow and scoffing. “Nice try, virgin.” His face goes red at your words from anger, arousal, embarrassment, who knew at this point? You stand up and take your shorts off, too turned on to even bother seeing his reaction. “Lie down,” you say distractedly as you remove your panties.

He frowns, still pissed and extremely aroused. “What-”

“I know for a fact I didn’t stutter.” Your voice was shockingly firm and your eyes were full of desire. “And I’m not going to fucking repeat myself.”

Katsuki swallows thickly, not used to hearing you sound so authoritative. He had to admit, he liked the way you ordered him around. 

He slowly lays down on his back, turning his head to that he was facing the couch and not your searing gaze. There was no way you were going to see his embarrassed face. He could hear your footsteps and eventually felt your heat directly next to him.

You crouch down and forcibly turn his chin so his head was facing your unimpressed face. “I just sucked your dick and you decide now’s the right time to get embarrassed?”

He scoffs, sitting up a bit. “I’m not fucking embarrased!” he yells, humiliated by your truthful comment.

You roll your eyes and stand up. “I’d tell you to shut the fuck up,” you begin, straddling his torso. “But your mouth is going to be full of something else in a minute.”

He sucks in a sharp breath, as he realizes what you meant.

You…

You were going to-

_ Oh shit. _

You, grinding against his face, using him like a toy, him being unable to breathe…

_ Oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _. _

He couldn’t help but squirm, what with you right on top of him. It was your smirk that sent his heart into overdrive.

Your hands reach for his own and you pull his arms right over his head. You lean over and pick your panties from the floor. 

“Since you’re such a brat…” you say, grouping his hands together. “I’m gonna have to tie you up.” You look him the eye, a hint of seriousness in your tone. “That okay with you?’

He frowns at the sudden question. “Why the hell are you asking me?” Weren’t you supposed to be in charge?

You shake your head. “Ever heard of consent, virgin?”

He doesn’t respond, too busy feeling like an idiot. Of course that’s what you meant.

You admire your handiwork when you finish tying his hands together with your panties.  _ What a sight.  _ Your slick was steadily staining his shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind. You crawled over him and positioned your pussy over his face. “Say,  _ ah, _ bitch.”

“Who the hell are you call-”

You lower yourself onto his mouth, not letting him finish his sentence. The moment your pussy touched his tongue was the moment he knew he was in heaven. Your heat against his mouth, your thighs automatically squeezing the sides of his head, his nose rubbing against, you clit?

_ “Mmmmmmffff!” _

It was too fucking much.

He didn’t waste a moment and got right to work eating you out, eagerly licking at your drenched pussy. His eyes rolled back in his head and his cock throbbed at the feeling. He began to wonder if he could cum just from eating you out- the possibility seemed likely at this point.

It was obvious with how sloppily he was lapping you up that this was his first time doing so, but, honestly? He wasn’t bad for a virgin.

You throw your head back and let out a quiet moan at the sudden stimulation, relishing the way his wet hot tongue slid between your slick folds. Behind you, his his were bucking upward, humping wildly at the air.

Your thighs press harder against the sides of his head as you grind against his face, your body shaking from how long you had been denying yourself stimulation. Normally, you would have asked him to slow down and take his time, but you enjoyed his reactions and the noises he made far too much. The way his nose swiped against your clit also made it hard to stop.

_ “Sh-shit, Katsu-” _

The sloppy sucking noises echoed around the common room as he fervently ate at you. He wasn’t exactly quiet when he lapped at your pussy. He let out loud muffled whines as he humped wildly at nothing. His cock was throbbing and desperately searching stimulation but he was rendered useless with his hands tied up. He was growing dizzy from the lack of oxygen but he didn’t mind- in fact, he really,  _ really _ liked it. 

It was like he wasn’t even  _ trying _ to be quiet anymore- if anything it seemed like he  _ wanted  _ you to hear him. 

You steadily rock back and forth, helping him in setting a pace. “ _ Oh, my g-god, Katsu, just like tha-ahh!”  _ You gasp loudly when his tongue finds your clit, effectively driving you near the edge. “ _ Y-yes! Right there!” _

His chest swells with pride when he hears how cry out, so he doesn’t stop licking at your clit. Apparently, that was the right thing to do, because your immediate reaction was to arch your back and allow a string of praises to leave your lips.

_ “Right there- y-yes!” _

It was then that he realized that he liked being praised more than he liked being insulted. You noticed it too with how enthusiastically he went at eating you. 

You could feel the pressure building up inside of you and you realize you were about to cum. That surprised even you as this was his first time he’d eaten  _ anyone _ out. Still, you couldn’t doubt your increasing sensitivity. “ _ K-Katsu, mmm, I’m gonna-  _ **_fuck!_ ** _ I’m gonna c-cum!” _

You grind harder on his face, smothering Katsuki completely and covering his face in your slick. God, if  _ this  _ wasn’t heaven then he’d be content with going to hell. Katsuki began sucking harder at your clit- he  _ wanted _ you to cum on his face.

_ Oh, god, _ you were going to cum on your face.

His thighs trembled and he could feel his precum running down his cock.

The pressure became too much and with one final moan, you releaseall over his face. He moaned out and vigorously swallowed your essence, helping you ride out your orgasm.

After a few moments, you lift yourself from his face only to be met with a panting mess of a boy. He gazes up at you. “Please…” He whispers, the desperation evident in his voice. “ _ Please, fuck me _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wanted to give y’all something in time for the holidays so merry goddamn Christmas and look forward to a part 2 <3


	3. Virgin | Katsuki Bakugou Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katsuki (actually) loses his virginity

You hesitate, still coming down from your orgasmic high. You glance over your shoulder to see his cock throbbing and the head sporting an angry red. Your eyes travel back to his face. It was clear he simply didn’t care to be dominant anymore- he was too aroused to be bothered.

Katsuki panted heavily, his head still fuzzy from the lack of air. From the way his body shook in absolute need to the way he could barely finish a thought, he was rendered useless against you. His crimson eyes simply stared as you crawled from above him, positioning your pussy right above his aching shaft.

Your eyes were heavy too, and your arms shook from how aroused you were. You lean on his chest in an attempt to brace yourself for what was to come.

Carefully, you reach behind and rub the head of his cock against your dripping folds. He groans, shifting under you in anticipation. 

He was dazed but the lack of a condom still caught his attention. “Hey…” He whispers softly. “Don’t I n-need to use a condom?”

You were sitting up now, slowly seeming to regain your strength. You tilt your head, a curious smile on your face. “I’m on birth control, so there’s no need to worry. Anyway…” You bring your mouth to his ear and softly bite at the ear lobe. “ _ Don’t you want me to fuck you raw, Katsu?” _

A strangled whine passed his lips and his hips bucked softly. His cock rubbed against your pussy and he feels how wet you are. His body felt like it was on fire and with every rock of your hips, his whines got louder and became more desperate. “ _ P-please… _ ” He groans, but you still grind against him, agonizingly slow.

“Not yet,  _ Katsu… _ ” You whisper, your fingers tapping slightly at his reddened face. His face was as crimson as his eyes which made you chuckle. Truthfully, you just wanted to see his face scrunch up in pleasure. His features had softened which wasn’t something you were used to seeing. His needy whines also made your chest flutter in anticipation and your lower regions ached in arousal despite having orgasmed not more than a few moments ago. “I can’t wait for you to fill me up,  _ Katsu~ _ ”

He shivered not only by your touch, from what you called him.  _ Katsu. _ Before, he never even gave it a second thought- it was just a stupid nickname. But the way you said it  _ now _ …the way it easily fell from your lips coated by a sweetness he could almost taste... _ why... _

Why did it do things to him?

God, just thinking about cumming inside was such a turn-on, but when you used that  _ name… _

Before he could stop it, a loud, breathy moan escaped his parted, dry lips.

Your lips parted slightly as the light bulb went off in your head. “You like that?” You ask, your voice breathy. “You like that,  _ Katsu? _ ”

Again, he moans, but this time, his hips buck again.  _ “ _ **_Nnngh!_ ** _ H-haah! Y-yes, I like th-that!” _ It surprised even him how quickly he admitted to enjoying it. Was he always this submissive without even realizing it? Or were you just able to bring this side out of him?

“Do you want me to make you feel good with this pussy? Do you want that?  _ Then beg me.” _ You were really getting into it now, each sentence punctuated by his gasps.

_ “O-Oh my g-goood! Yes, yes I want y-your pussy, please! H-haaah!  _ **_Fuck!_ ** _ I-I can’t wait, please, I-I’m so turned it h-hurts, p-please! Nngh!  _ **_Please!_ ** _ ” _

It was the shamelessness that took your will and ripped it to shreds. Katsuki Bakugou, undoubtedly one of the strongest, most hard-headed in the class, the one that took orders from  _ no one _ ...had just begged you to fuck him.

And who were you to deny him?

He found his swollen head aligned with your pussy once again and he swallowed thickly. You take a breath and sink down onto his cock.

He wasn’t sure  _ what _ he was expecting, but lord knows he was not ready for the wave of pleasure that went surging throughout his body. He gasps loudly, his eyes immediately rolling back into his head.  _ “ _ **_Nnngh!_ ** _ ” _

You were so... _ warm _ and wet inside- it was a completely different feeling from your mouth.

You took him one inch at a time, savoring the way he stretched your insides. “ _ Mmm, Katsu,  _ your cock is so big,” You moan, halfway down his cock. His thighs began to shake from how good you felt. You were making steady progress and it wasn’t long until his cock had completely entered you. 

Your mouth hung open as you adjusted to the unholy size. He wasn’t used to this much pleasure at once and it took every fiber of his being not to buck his hips. 

Katsuki feels your eyes on him, drinking in every reaction, every twitch, every shaky movement and he loved it. There was something so  _ arousing _ about being on display for you to just have your way with him. 

He throws his head back into the couch, whining loudly as you experimentally rocked back and forth, still adjusting to his size. 

Would he even last?

He could feel every spongy bump and curve of your pussy as you lowered myself onto him and even as you rocked around a bit. And your sopping, wet insides made him feel as if his cock would melt from pleasure.

You still rocked back and forth, despite having gotten used to the size. You just wanted to see his reactions as he tried to last, and,  _ oh _ you were not disappointed. Fat tears ran down his crimson cheeks and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he drooled. You could feel the light flutter of his hips each time you moved and the intense shivers each time your hands ghosted his nipples.

“ _ Nnngh, p-please I won’t- haaaah! I c-can’t- _ ” He chokes, trying to bury his cock deeper into your pussy. The way you gazed at him, the things you  _ did _ to him, his body,  _ his mind. _ “ _ It’s t-too good!” _

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. 

The way his cock  _ stretched _ you open was unlike anything you’d felt before. He was so unbelievably big that you were still trying to comprehend how he was able to fit inside of you. Slowly, you lift yourself on his cock, allowing him to savor every bump and curve in your pussy. 

Katsuki let out a low groan at the  _ sweet _ friction he was finally getting. But still, it wasn’t  _ nearly _ enough. He was starting to grow impatient. “G-give it to me,  _ dammit _ !” He says, the words coming out more bratty than commanding.

You abruptly still in place, your gaze on him hardening. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to grin in defiance or gulp in fear. “ _ Y’know… _ ” you begin, slowly tracing a hand down his chest. “You sure are a brat for someone that was begging me not two seconds ago.” All of a sudden, your hand stops. “Maybe I should punish you for that.” 

Before he could blink, you grab his nipple and twist it,  _ hard. _ He yelps in pain, but also unexpected arousal. It came to you as a lovely surprise when he let out a particularly delicious moan. 

You cock your head in interest. “Don’t tell me…” You take your other hand and twist his other nipple, harder than the other one. Like you’d guessed, he lets out another moan, this time bucking his hips and burying his cock into your pussy. You yelp, a bit surprised by the sudden force, before giving him a dirty look and pinching the buds between the fabric of his shirt. “ _ Katsu... _ your nipples are sensitive aren’t they?”

“ _ Mmmnh! N-no they’re-  _ **_fuck!_ ** _ I j-just! Haaah!” _ He whimpers, unable to get a full sentence through without thrusting his hips. His face burned harder when he saw the knowing grin appearing on your face.

“Ah, that’s too bad,” you giggle, lowering yourself on his cock. “Then I guess this isn’t much of a punishment, is it?” You squeeze his nipples harder as you begin to bounce on his cock, your pussy clenching at stimulation.

_ God, _ you had him moaning like a slut in mere seconds, and you began to feel grateful that you kept his hands tied because he was squirming like crazy under you. He couldn’t let out a cohesive sentence and just babbled out nonsense. He thrust his hips as you came down on him  _ and you let him, _ savoring the way the tears streaked his face and how all of the snarky comments had left his mouth.

“ _ Mmmmh _ ,  _ Katsu,  _ you didn’t even put up a figh _ t...How pathetic, _ ” You laugh breathily, your sopping insides enveloping his throbbing cock.  _ “C’mon,  _ if you’re gonna be a _ brat, y _ ou might as well put some effort into it _.” _

You squeeze his nipples harder, and he lets out a choked sob, his body shaking furiously. He couldn’t let out a word even if he wanted to, your insides were just so  _ good _ around his cock.

_ “F-fuck!”  _ You moan, humping his cock faster. “ _ D-don’t tell me my pussy is too much for your virgin cock…!” _

The obscene squelching noises of your pussy riding his cock and the moans of the two of you echoed loudly in the empty common room.  _ Oh, his moans~  _ The high-pitched sounds he let out were so different from the low grunt you’d expected from him. You pinch his nipples again, earning another one of those heavenly cries of pleasure.

His hips bucked uncontrollably, and he tried to let out a word of protest, but all that came out was a plea.  _ “ _ **_Nggh!_ ** _ M-more, please!” _

You laugh as well as you could considering the circumstances. “Oh, but I still have to punish you remember?” You squeeze his nipples harder as if to remind him of your first attempt at punishing him. 

He gasps, clenching his fists in pleasure.  _ “N-no, please, I-I just- ahhhnn! - m-more, pleeeaase!” _ He felt like he’d lose his mind. The pleasure was  _ agony _ , no, the agony became  _ pleasure. _ He’s already kept his cock hard for longer than he was used to and the overload of stimulation coming from both his member and his nipples sent him into a shock of sorts.  _ “L-let me c-cum! Please!” _

You don’t answer, instead savoring the feeling of his fat cock pumping and out of your insides. His tears fell heavier now, and you soak in his reactions.

“If you weren’t such a  _ brat _ , you would’ve cum by now,” you say, teasingly slowing down. “Maybe you’ll have to wait,” you almost completely stopped, only moving at an agonizingly slow pace that did nothing but torture him.

“ _N-no,_ ** _please,_** _don’t stop!_ _I’m not a brat, I’m not-_ ** _haaah!_** _”_ His hips jerk violently when you grab a fist of his hair, pulling his head back into the chair. He rolls his hips wildly, his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms. _“Pleaaase!”_

You could feel his dick twitching inside of your pussy which was a gushing mess at this point. White-hot shocks of pleasure course through your body as your pussy clenches harder around his cock.  _ God, _ he was so big, it was ridiculous.

“Well, if you’re not a  _ brat… _ ” You begin to say, tugging at his hair only to have his hips buck in response. “Then you must be a little bitch,  _ hm?”  _

In the dazed state that he was in, all he could manage was a slight nod. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and drool ran down his chin along with his heavy tears. 

“If you promise to be my bitch, I’ll let you cum, Katsuki.”

_ No, _ he would have said in any other situation. But now, in that sultry, sexy voice you used, it sounded like an offer only a fool would pass up. Besides, he’d do anything to cum in that perfect pussy. The thought alone made his breath hitch and his mind go dizzy.

You were going to let him cum and all he had to do was say  _ yes. _

“I…” He blinks, too aroused to think straight. “I’ll be…your bitch.”

You blink, almost surprised at how easy it was. But that didn’t stop you from licking your lips and saying, “That’s all you had to say, baby.” 

Without another thought, you start moving. You started off slow, savoring the sheer size of him.  _ His cock is so fat~ _

But it was only a short while until your impatience got the better of you and you found yourself slamming mercilessly down on the poor boy who had gone from no stimulation to sobbing from pleasure.

The wet slapping of skin against skin echoed through the common room which had begun to leak sunlight through the blinds. 

His face burned, his body trembled and his mind went blank. All he could think about was your sopping insides and how good it felt to be buried inside of you. Tears fell from his eyes in steady streams and he gasped continuously.

He moaned variations of  _ “So good!” _ and  _ “Please, don’t stop!” _ along with your name, as you rode him to ecstasy. He was  _ so _ close to finishing and you could tell. His moans got more desperate, his words, less easy to make out, and his eyes had rolled back into his head. It was clear you were fucking him dumb.

You feel your pussy clench around his cock as it pumped in and out of you at the brutal pace you had set. _ “You’re filling me up so good Katsu~” _ You moan, breathless and shaking from the pleasure. 

You begin to bounce faster as you were nearing your own orgasm.  _ This feeling~ _ His  _ raw _ ,  _ hard _ cock inside of your pussy felt almost criminally good. Your moans were getting harder to control and you were barely aware that they were getting louder. All you could see was his tear-streaked face with his tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

_Oh god,_ he was going to cum, _he was finally going to cum inside of you._ _“Cumming!_ ” he announced, crying out when you bounce faster in response.

He clenched his fist, his hips bucking wildly as he let out long-drawn-out moans of pleasure until he finally _ , finally  _ came. His orgasm hit him like a goddamn freight train. His back arched and lifted him lightly off the couch as his mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Just the sight of his face was enough to throw you over the edge and you let out one last  _ “Yes!” _ before orgasming yourself.

The two of you stayed in your positions for a moment, panting loudly as you came down from your highs.

His mind catches up to the fact that  _ he just had sex with you. _ Moreover, he wasn’t a  _ virgin _ anymore. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever dreamed that his first time would be like  _ this. _

But, suddenly all he could think about was how good it felt to be inside of you, how good it felt to get sucked off, how  _ good  _ it all felt.

“Hey…” he began, with his newly sore voice.

You tilt your head, still panting heavily. You had to admit, that was better than you thought it would be. Especially for a virgin like himself. “What?” you reply.

“Can we go again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, mini, tiny, sorta unofficial poll because I have all of these chapters in progress but I dunno which one to finish: Train Sex for Shouto, Mirror Sex for Denki or Pegging for Izuku?
> 
> I’ll finish them all (eventually) I just wanna know which one to get to first.


End file.
